Electronic devices, such as smartphones, may support access to a cellular network such as 3rd generation (3G) or long term evolution (LTE). Recently, there has been a growing interest in a communication protocol which uses an unlicensed band for enhancing communication performance without incurring costs to obtain frequencies.
For example, research on licensed-assisted access using LTE (LAA), LTE-unlicensed (LTE-U), and the like as communication protocols which use an unlicensed band may be continuously carried out. In this regard, discussion about including LAA technology which uses LTE in an unlicensed band from release 13 as standard technology may actively conducted in 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP).